<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Cutthroat Deep Throat by Asgardslittlewriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363981">Cutthroat Deep Throat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter'>Asgardslittlewriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, Netflix and Chill, Smut with little plot, drabble challenge, just a fun little thing, mentions of puking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 10:47:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,255</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22363981</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asgardslittlewriter/pseuds/Asgardslittlewriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For Sherrybaby's cutthroat challenge.</p><p>Bucky's girl accidentally poisons him and she makes up for it ;)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Cutthroat Deep Throat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was a challenge<br/>prompt: Netflix and Chill<br/>Sabotages; Bucky has to puke and no use of any of the three theres. </p><p>WARNINGS; Puking, blowjobs.... lol that's it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had been one long month since Bucky and his girl had seen each other. He was on a two-week mission and came back a day after she left for her own mission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But finally, they were back on the same soil. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were eager to see each other, Bucky literally felt like if the wind blew to harshly he would get stiff under the belt. Needless to say, he took many cold showers while they were apart. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He bounced at her door the second she texted him she was home. Shield only landed an hour before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on in.” She called when he knocked and Bucky slipped in, locking the door as he took his unlaced boots off in the entryway. He hardly even buttoned his pants let alone tied his boots on his way out of his house to get to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was in leggings and a tee scooping out take out onto plates when he found her, almost pouncing her right then when he saw her ass in the yoga pants he loved </span>
  <em>
    <span>sooo</span>
  </em>
  <span> much. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you.” Bucky pulled her in by the waist, breathing in her shampoo scent before kissing on her neck, his hips pushing his against the counter. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I missed you too, but I also missed food that wasn't a ration.” She laughed tilting her head to peck him sweetly, only Bucky didn't want sweet, he spun her expertly devouring her mouth fast. His legs going in between hers. “Bucky.” She pulled away as he started to drift his hands under her shirt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm” He hummed into her throat as he sucked down to her collar.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Food first.” She said in her agent voice and he slumped into her chest groaning like a child. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine.” He huffed and reached behind her to grab the plates. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Water or Juice?” She asked him sweetly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Juice.” He pouted taking the food to the couch where she had already queued up Netflix. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He tucked her under his arm eating with one hand while the other made lazy trails down her arm. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Slowly the food was gone and the show she had put on became nothing but background noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky flipped her on the couch, pinning her down so he could make out with her he was a  teenager. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This time she didn't protest him. She was full and showered and horny. A month without super soldier was like one of the layers of hell Dante talked about. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky got her shirt off along with his, kissing slowly with skin on skin moving slowly, just relishing with being together. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When his hands toyed with her waisted band and she stopped him again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby Doll.” He sighed. “If you try stopping me again I'm gonna have to go take a shower without you.” He teased making her laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not stopping; pausing to move to the bedroom. I have a feeling once we finish we won't want to move and this couch is not big enough for the two of us for long.” Bucky hated when she was right. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fine. I’ll clean up you get naked and wait in bed.” He pulled off her after he kissed her breathless. Patting her ass as she ran to the bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky cleaned up and turned the tv off, along with the lights, draining his juice in one swing sputtering and coughing; what the hell kinda health drink did she feed him this time. He swore if she snuck a kale juice to him again he would tie her up to the bed for a week. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The taste burned in his mouth as he got to the bedroom; momentarily forgetting the burn in her mouth when he eyed his girl kneeling on the bed completely naked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he went to pounce her his stomach revolted and instead he dove into her bathroom to the left, only nearly skidding to the toilet as he coughed up the drink he pounded minutes before. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bucky?” She came in as he spit in the toilet huffing. Sweat beading on his forehead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is why I don't drink Kale.” He leaned over the toilet seat as he felt the second wave threatening him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kale?” She pulled on her robe that hung on the bathroom door before kneeling next to him to rub his bare back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That juice you gave me, I told you  sneaking in veggies to my drinks wouldn't work.” He spits out the saliva that hung in his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about I gave you OJ.” She frowned at him and he shuddered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was not OJ, that was one of bruce's experiments gone wrong.” He hunched over as the meer memories made him gag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I might have been old...” She bites her lip.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Might?” He looked at her sternly his face paled. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very old..” She corrected as she remembered the last time she went food shopping and he groaned. “Ok brush your teeth and I'll make it up to you..” she helped him up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Make it up to me how.” He raised his mouth out before taking the spare toothbrush he kept at her place and jamming it into his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Just lay on the bed and relax when you are done.” She took her robe off and Bucky watched her hips swish out of the bathroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bucky stripped and got in bed his body relaxing in her mattress as she climbed on top of him, kissing his lips softly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry for poisoning you.” She kissed his jaw. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should be proud, no one ever got the drop on me before.” Thanks to the serum he was already feeling better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I feel guilty.” She kissed down his neck and across his chest. Her hips shimmying lower and lower. “I want to make it up to you.” She mumbled against his abdomen.  His hands drifting to his back to attention erection. Any retort he was coming up with quickly faded from his mouth as she stroked up tenderly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her lips kissed the tip of his leaking member and he let out a hiss of anticipation. Too Long. way way way too long.  She didn't wait for a second as swallowed him down, her hand still gripping the base. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth and hand working in tandem as she apologized in the only way Bucky would now ever accept. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hands fisted in her hair just holding on, letting her set the pace, though no matter what she did after a  month he was close already. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hips flex bumping the back of her throat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Baby..” Bucky moaned in a warning. She could feel he was close and she kept her pace, her lips and hand twisting her sucking up tightly, not letting and inch of him touch the cool air of her bedroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His body tensed and she felt him twitch before the hot spurt of his cum hit her tongue. She slowed, lazily cleaning him up as Bucky groaned under her. His chest rising and falling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth made pop when she let him go as she swallowed his cum grinning. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Apology accepted.” Bucky yanked her into his arms. “Now it's my turn.” He kissed her and she stopped him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span> “In the morning; I really just wanna lay here with you and sleep.” She yawned and he drew the blankets up over them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I’ll poison you at breakfast and I can make up for you as you did.” He kissed the top of her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Deal.” She was already half-asleep, his taste still on her tongue. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>